dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Sameer
Sameer was an ally of Diana and Steve Trevor during World War I. He died sometime later after the war ended. Biography Early Life Sameer was born in Morocco, and at some point learned numerous foreign languages, and gained considerable acting skills. He was, however, unable to become an actor, due to arabophobic discrimination, so he instead becomes a skilled liar and deceiver. Ultimately, Sameer actively participates in World War I as a spy, befriending fellow spy Steve Trevor in the process. Fighting with Steve Trevor and Diana Sameer was first seen in a bar in London where he was recruited by Steve Trevor for his and Diana's mission he was promised money for two days. After liberating a village, Sameer chose to stay with the group without payment and acted as Steve's driver when he infiltrated the German event. Sameer was present when Steve boarded the plane he aided the others in clearing a path for Steve. Sameer died sometime later after the war ended. Personality Sameer is charming, open-minded, improvisational, and intelligent, though he has an occasional penchant for spinning elaborate lies. As an Arab, Sameer is bitter about his race complicating his lofty ambition to become an actor, but he resolutely maintains the ambition nonetheless. While Sameer initially only has purely monetary interests when joining the Wonder Men, seeing Wonder Woman's compassion and unbreakable spirit in action boosts his morale and energizes Sameer past the point of sheer profit, inducing him to both take active initiative and adamantly refuse to abandon the team once their mission increases in length and complexity. Possibly due to having been on the receiving end of arabophobic discrimination, Sameer shows no racism whatsoever to Chief, and is also quite open-minded, believing that there might be some truth to Wonder Woman's story about the God of War Ares (despite Charlie, and Steve Trevor's skepticism). Abilities *'Gifted Intelligence': Sameer was exceptionally intelligent (despite the limitations that prevalent arabophobic discrimination of his time left him with), which extended to his considerable acting, deception and polyglottic skills, making him a valuable spy and member of the Wonder Men. **'Polyglotism': Sameer, apart from his native Arabic, fluently spoke a great number of foreign languages, with Steve Trevor even claiming that Sameer could rival an Amazon's aptitude (apart from that in dead languages, like Ancient Greek). Among the languages, Sameer was known to speak were English (albeit with an Arabic accent), French, German, Italian, Spanish, Arabic, Turkish, and Mandarin Chinese.Wonder Woman **'Expert Actor': Sameer had a passion for acting, and was therefore very talented in improvising a role on the spot, for instance when he successfully posed as the driver of Steve Trevor (who, in turn, was posing as a German officer), and promptly spun a convincing excuse for lacking an invitation to General Ludendorff's party. **'Expert Deceiver': Sameer, as an aspiring actor, was a highly skilled in the art of deception, notably spinning elaborate lies in an English pub, and successfully deceiving a German guard into believing in his story about the lost invitation to General Erich Ludendorff's party. Weaknesses *'Human Vulnerabilities': Sameer's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, hence he knew better than to directly engage Ares (after seeing Wonder Woman battle the mighty Olympian God), and instead helped Steve Trevor sabotage the German plane carrying Dr. Poison's gas. Equipment To be added Relationships Allies *World War I Allied Powers **Wonder Men ***Diana - Former Love Interest turned Friend ***Steve Trevor † - Friend ***Etta Candy † ***Charlie † ***Chief Enemies *Ares † - Seeming Ally turned Enemy *World War I Central Powers **General Erich Ludendorff † **Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison Gallery Behind the Scenes Saïd Taghmaoui and Chris Pine behind the scenes of Wonder Woman.jpg|Saïd Taghmaoui and Chris Pine. References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Humans Category:Wonder Men members Category:Heroes Category:Deceased characters